cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking Bad (2008 series)
Breaking Bad (TV series; 2008 - 2013) Created by Vince Gilligan Parent series of Better Call Saul Plot Summary High school chemistry teacher Walter White (Bryan Cranston), who's dying of lung cancer, manufactures and sells crystal meth in order to provide for his family after his death. Male Deaths: *Max Arciniega (Episode 1.3: ...And the Bag's in the River - Krazy-8) *Jose Avila (Episode 3.6: Sunset - Deputy Kee) *Jonathan Banks (Episode 5.7: Say My Name - Mike Ehrmantraut) *Mike Batayeh (Episode 5.8: Gliding over all - Dennis Markowski) *Steven Bauer (Episode 4.10: Salud - Don Eladio) *Jeremiah Bitsui (Episode 4.1: Box Cutter - Victor) *Michael Bowen (Episode 5.16: Felina - Jack Welker) *Ray Campbell (Episode 4.13: Face Off - Tyrus Kitt) *Maurice Compte (Episode 4.10: Salud - Gaff) *David Costabile (Episode 3.13: Full Measure - Gale Boetticher) *Bryan Cranston (Episode 5.16 Felina - Walter White) *Raymond Cruz (Episode 2.2 Grilled - Tuco Salamanca) *John de Lancie (Episode 3.1 No Mas - Donald Margolis) *Russ Dillen (Episode 5.8: Gliding Over All - Russ Forenall) *Stephen A. Eiland (Episode 4.10: Salud - Miguel) *Giancarlo Esposito (Episode 4.13: Face Off - Gustavo "Gus" Fring) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 3.13: Full Measure - Cartel Gunmen) *Louis Ferreira (Episode 5.10: Buried - Declan) *Tait Fletcher (Episode 5.16: Felina - Lester) *Chris Freihofer (Episode 5.8: Gliding over all - Dan Wachsberger) *Cesar Garcia (Episode 2.1: Seven Thirty-Seven - No-Doze) *Javier Grajeda (Episode 3.8: I see you - Juan Bolsa) *Jesus Jr. (Episode 2.1: Seven-Thirty-Seven - Gonzo) *Christopher King (Episode 5.2: Madrigal - Chris Mara) *John Koyama (Episode1.1: Pilot, Episode 1.2: Cat's in the Bag... - Emilio Koyama) *Antonio Leyba (Episode 3.12: Half Measures - Rival Dealer #2) *Mark Margolis (Episode 4.13: Face Off - Hector Salamanca) *Angelo Martinez (Episode 3.12: Half Measures - Tomas) *James Martinez (Episode 4.8 Hermanos - Max Arciniega) *Jesus Mayorga (Episode 3.1: No Mas - Friendly Guy/Olive Oil) *Matthew T. Metzler (Episode 5.16: Felina - Matt) *Daniel Moncada (Episode 3.8: I see you - Leonel Salamanca) *Luis Moncada (Episode 3.7: One Minute - Marco Salamanca) *James Ning (Episode 5.2: Madrigal - Duane Chow) *Dean Norris (Episode 5.14: Ozymandias - Hank Schrader) *Jesse Plemons (Episode 5.16: Felina - Todd Alqiust) *Steven Michael Quezada (Episode 5.14: Ozymandias - Steven Gomez) *Kevin Rankin (Episode 5.16: Felina - Kenny) *Carlo Rota (Episode 4.10: Salud - Benicio Fuentes) *Rodney Rush (Episode 2.11: Mandala - Christian "Combo" Ortega) *Patrick Sane (Episode 5.16: Felina - Frankie) *Mike Seal (Episode 3.12: Half Measures - Rival Leader #1) *Danny Trejo (Episode 2.7: Negro y Azul, Episode 3.3: I.F.T. - Tortuga) *David Ury (Episode 2.6: Peekaboo - Spooge) *Sam Webb (Episode 5.5: Dead Freight, Episode 5.6: Buyout - Drew Sharp) *Norbert Weisser (Episode 5.2: Madrigal - Peter Schuler) Female Deaths: *Laura Fraser (Episode 5.16: Felina - Lydia Rodarte-Quayle) *Emily Rios (Epiode 5.15: Granite State - Andrea Cantillo) *Krysten Ritter (Episode 2.12: Phoenix, Episode 2.13: ABQ - Jane Margolis) Gallery Krystenritter.jpg|Krysten Ritter Emily Rios.png|Emily Rios Jesseplemons.jpg|Jesse Plemons Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2013 TV series endings Category:AMC TV series Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:Nudity Category:TV series by Columbia/TriStar/Screen Gems/Sony Television Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Revenge Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Winners